


Difference

by Kiatruu



Series: Rare Pairs [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Freeform, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatruu/pseuds/Kiatruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He loved you right?" Hanamaki asks, watching his friend shifts on his seat.</p><p>"Yeah" Oikawa answered.</p><p>"And you loved him?" It was Matsukawa's turn to ask the question.</p><p>Oikawa was quite skeptical to answer but, of course, he knew he can't lie; "I still do"</p><p>Iwaizumi took a swig of beer, "Then why end it?"</p><p>Oikawa chuckled as he tries to mask the sadness in his eyes but fails miserably. Tears escaped and his friends could only look away, but not Iwaizumi. He knew better than show pity. Blood shot eyes look at Iwaizumi, a sad smile present on Oikawa's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difference

_"He loved you right?" Hanamaki asks, watching his friend shifts on his seat._

_"Yeah" Oikawa answered._

 

Oikawa Tooru wasn't just a simple junior high kid, he was a heartthrob at a very young age with skills in volleyball that he has been honing to perfection. There were many good qualities (in which Iwaizumi highly disagrees) but those qualities are long gone and down the drain when one certain ravenett appears.

 

"Teach me how to serve, Oikawa-san!" Kageyama Tobio asked, big blue eyes staring at Oikawa with hope and admiration.

 

 _'Cute'_ Oikawa thought but the childishness in him was strong, he was quite petty to say the least, "And why would I teach the likes of you?"

 

"I just want to learn from you, Oikawa-san" Kageyama said with unfaltering enthusiasm.

 

Oikawa only clicked his tongue, ignoring the younger boy's presence in the court but for some reason he felt chills run down his spine as steel blue eyes scrutinized his every being. For once, Oikawa somehow didn't mind the company.

_"And you loved him?" It was Matsukawa's turn to ask the question._

_Oikawa was quite skeptical to answer but, of course, he knew he can't lie; "I still do"_

 

Kageyama Tobio was a rather dedicated individual when it comes to volleyball. He also admired a certain senior he had once he met a certain setter that was older than him in about two years. Despite being pushed away by that certain person countless of times, he comes back to him and trails after him even more.

 

"You're really annoying, you know that?" Oikawa asks, clicking his tongue.

 

"But you don't mind my company" Kageyama was rather a straightforward child.

 

"Shut up" Oikawa shot back in a childish manner.

 

It was in the middle of the semester: ever since Kageyama met Oikawa, he was trailing behind Oikawa like a lost puppy.

 

"Oikawa-san" Kageyama called.

 

Oikawa turned to look at Kageyama, brows furrowed in annoyance but something was quite different with the way his eyes look at the younger male. It has lost its hostility.

 

"What?" He spat.

 

"I like you" Kageyama says truthfully.

 

Oikawa blinks owlishly at the ravenett, eyes filled with various emotions Kageyama couldn't comprehend in a way. Oikawa frowns, eyes suddenly masking an unreadable emotion as he sighs.

 

"You can't be serious" he scoffs, "you're willing to go that far just to ask me to teach you how to serve? Just how desperate are you that you’d stoop---"

 

"I genuinely like you" Kageyama says immediately.

 

Oikawa became silent, realizing that the words that came out of Kageyama's mouth were genuine. Oikawa knew that Kageyama was too dumb to be anything but honest and sincere. One of the many qualities that made him cute in Oikawa's eyes, but as if Oikawa would say that out loud.

 

"Oikawa-san?" Kageyama calls out again, but no more words escaped his mouth for it was cut off by a pair of lips over his.

 

_Iwaizumi took a swig of beer, "Then why end it?"_

_Oikawa chuckled as he tries to mask the sadness in his eyes but fails miserably. Tears escaped and his friends could only look away, but not Iwaizumi. He knew better than show pity._

 

Oikawa was now in his first year high school at Aobajosai while Kageyama was in his second year in junior high in Kitagawa Daiichi. Oikawa saw how Kageyama has grown, and how Kageyama has started to become the King of the Court. How Kageyama's insecurity and admiration towards Oikawa morphed into something so horrible. Oikawa, too, has his own insecurity with Kageyama. Not wanting to be surpassed by a genius. It was skill vs. talent in his eyes and it was a factor that got in the way of their relationship as well.

 

"I think we should end this" Oikawa says, his face stoic.

 

"Wh-what?" Kageyama stuttered, "why?"

 

Oikawa pretends he missed the way Kageyama's voice falters, Oikawa pretends he missed the way Kageyama's eyes started to water, Oikawa pretends he missed the way Kageyama looks like he's about to break down.

 

"We're like water and oil," Oikawa simply says "We get into each other's throat."

 

"We can make it work" Kageyama reasons, his voice cracks and Oikawa winced.

 

"I'm sorry" Oikawa murmurs, before turning his heel.

 

Oikawa starts to walk away: ignoring the cries of the younger male behind him, ignoring the way it was his name escaped from Kageyama's lips, ignoring the was it was he caused Kageyama this pain.

 

_Blood shot eyes look at Iwaizumi, a sad smile present on Oikawa's face._

_"Because love is still different from compatibility"_


End file.
